bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkrak
"Hello there!" - ''Arkrak's catchphrase. Arkrak is a Toa of Sonics from the village of Ko-Koro. He has a reputation as being slightly crazy and incredibly annoying. He formerly worked as a sculptor, a job which he didn't actually do, before retiring and joining Dark C Investigations. Personality To most people, Arkrak projects a demeanour of indifference and aloofness. He does not really care about the going-ons around him, merely focusing on whatever he is doing at the very moment, and can be somewhat rude and snarky at times. This is because he grew up mostly alone, away from others, meaning that he is less prone to randomly talking to people. However, to the few people that are his friends, Arkrak is seen as a rather cheerful but slightly mad being. To them, he is known to randomly attempt to cheer people up, yet is still rude and sarcastic. Most of the time though, he is still mostly indifferent to the activities of his friends. The Toa of Sonics is also obsessed with roast kikanalo and explosives. Appearance Arkrak is similar in height and build to most Toa. His armour is coloured mostly in a combination of grey shades and white, with his torso being dark grey, his legs a mixture of white and light grey and his arms being black, which contrasts against his gauntleted grey hands. His mask, which is shaped like a Mask of Charisma, yet not one, is a grey colour, with his icy blues eyes piercing through the eyeholes. Biography Early Life Arkrak spent most of his time before adventuring in Ko-Koro, his birthplace, as a sculptor. Sometime during this period, he transitioned from a Matoran to a Toa by unknown means. Travels around Mata Nui After deciding to do something less repetitive, Arkrak had decided to go off into the village in order to find something to do. However, after walking around, he ended up returning home, where he encountered two Toa, Purpon and Oura, who were fighting on the rooftop of his house. After interrupting them, they ended up leaving, not wanting to accidentally fire at his house, which contained volatile substances. Later on, the Toa of Sonics headed off towards Onu-Wahi, where he ended up getting lost and receiving the ire of several other beings, before meeting some who told him where the exit was. However, he decided to stay, and continued wandering around until he chanced upon the offices of Dark C Investigations, striking up a conversation with Thedar Chronn. Dark C Investigations After a long conversation with Chronn, who could barely hide his distaste for Arkrak, the Toa of Sonics ended up getting recruited by the other Toa into the investigation agency. Due to the fact that his new employer wanted to be alone for a while, he decided to exit the building and start selling his stock of explosives. He was later assigned by Chronn, who he now referred to as 'One-Man-Homicide-Squad', to question the neighbours around the Investigation Office, hoping to find out who had left the NEX tablet in front of the door. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Sonics, Arkrak has the ability to manipulate and generate vibrations, such as sound. He has less elemental energy than the average Toa, which leads to him tiring out quicker in longer fights. However, he has attempted to make up for it by mastering his element with the help of excessive training, allowing him to use his powers more creatively. Mask Powers Arkrak wears a Great Kanohi Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision, which allows him to cast a beam of light into the darkness, allowing him and others to see. It also grants him Night Vision and a small degree of X-Ray Vision. Physical Strength He also has greater strength than the average Toa, not as much as Stone or Earth Toa, but enough to kick people several metres. Tools and Weapons Arkrak's weapon of choice is a battleaxe, which he uses as both a melee weapon and as his toa tool, which means that it can channel his elemental powers as well. He also uses a dao, which is a Chinese sabre, as a backup melee weapon, or when he wants to hack through things. Also in his possession is a supply of his own explosives. Relationships Thedar Chronn Despite the fact that he knows his employer hates him, Arkrak is rather loyal to Chronn, even if he doesn't really show it. He also likes annoying the Toa of Lightning, for he considers it a rather fun pastime. Quotes ''"I don't really like it when others insult my employer. That's my job." - Arkrak after blowing up the door of a Matoran who insulted Chronn, showing his loyalty to a person he had just met minutes before. Category:Characters Category:Toa